


Binky Bounce

by backseatdean (carry_on_my_wayward_bitch)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Binkies, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Pre-Series, Scat, Watersports, Weechesters, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_wayward_bitch/pseuds/backseatdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds something from Sam's childhood that reminds him how good it is to be a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binky Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an RP, myself writing as Dean.
> 
> THIS IS NOT YET COMPLETE, SO IT HAS A BIT OF AN ABRUPT ENDING--apologies in advance.

"Oh, the movie's starting!" Sam said with enthusiasm as he heard the familiar sounds of the start of his favorite movie coming from the living room. "You bring the popcorn, I'm gonna go already," he nudged at Dean's side, who gave a noise of protest but obliged anyway. Sam grabbed two beers from the table and made his way to the living room, jumping the couch and hoarding all the room to himself with his long limbs spread out. Dean missed the first few minutes, but eventually walked from the kitchen with a bowl in his hand. "V.I.P seats taken, you're gonna have to settle for that," Sam grinned and nodded towards an old leather armchair. The reason they had Bobby's house all to themselves was that John and Bobby and probably other hunters were after a big herd of vampires, and 'it was too dangerous for them to come along.' Sam was happy he didn't have to go, he could actually study and spend time with Dean, but Dean always got grumpy - even got offended, when he was told something was too dangerous for him.

"You're on drugs if you think that I'm gonna sit in that old thing." Dean said, mouth full of popcorn, motioning to the chair with his head. He plopped himself down right on top of Sam's feet, restricting Sam's motions of protest. He wiggled his ass against Sam's feet/ankles, settling himself down in his seat. "Now this. This is the VIP seat." Dean chuckled once in Sam's direction before taking another mouthful of popcorn. He held out his hand pleadingly for one of the beers Sam was holding. Neither of them were old enough to drink, but alcohol was a common occurrence in their family. So, especially when Dad and Bobby were gone, they drank a lot of it.

Sam gave Dean the beer and stuck his tongue out in protest. "Go away, you're stupid," He kicked his brother's side, but as Dean just laughed and was determined to not to move,  Sam gave up and pushed his feet over Dean's lap and then focused on the Jurassic Park.

"Ah, speaking of which," Dean lifted his butt up off the couch, digging way down into his pocket, and pulling out a small object, "Guess what I found in our box of old movies." Dean held up Sam's most prized possession of his childhood; his purple lion binky. Dean held it out to Sam, waiting to drop it into Sam's hand, smirking at the memories it brought back. "Down, kitty." Dean winked at Sam, remembering how Sam would give his little roar around the rubber of the binky.

Sam gasped in surprise and stared at the treasure Dean was holding out to him. He reached for it, but Dean being an annoying big brother he yanked his hand further so Sam couldn't reach. "Gimme!" Sam sat up and grabbed his old pacifier from Dean violently and frowned at Dean. Sam remembered how as a child he loved this lion, and wanted to be as fierce as it was, giving mean roars long before he learned to talk. For old time's sake he roared softly with a little growl there too, baring his teeth to Dean. Dean chuckled and shoved Sam back on the couch. Sam had hard time focusing on the movie, as all his childhood memories came rushing back as he fiddled with his lion binky. After he finished his beer, he sat up and paused the movie. "Gonna take a leak," he announced to Dean's groan of protest.

When Sam was done and washing his hands, he had a weird urge to try how the pacifier would feel in his mouth. He remembered it being hard to stop using it, maybe that's why he had hidden his favorite one in the movie box. Sam washed the binky carefully, and shook the water droplets off of it before sticking it to his mouth, not even hesitating. First it felt weird, but after Sam had given it a few tentative suckles, he found it soothing, and somehow exciting. He smiled around the plastic in his mouth as he decided to just walk back in there, like nothing had changed. He felt Dean staring, but didn't pay him a glance, putting the movie back on roll.

Dean looked at Sam, bewildered, as he sat back down, throwing his legs over his lap again. "What're ya doin there, buddy?" Dean asked, patting Sam's shin, arching an eyebrow in his direction. He studied Sam's mouth, looking at the binky between his lips. It jiggled slightly up and down as Sam's tongue worked to suck on it. “ _Fuck_ ”, Dean mumbled silently under his breath as he saw Sam sucking so hard on the binky.

"Mmh?" Sam asked innocently, like nothing was wrong. He decided to take it a little further, sitting up and curling at Dean's side. Dean was looking really serious, like he was bothered by the whole situation. Sam took his binky out so he could talk. "What? I'm just kidding, D-" He was about to say 'Dean' but suddenly remembered how he used to call his brother as a kid. "Bean." Sam said firmly, giving Dean a cute smile. He stuck the binky back in his mouth and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. He was way more into this little game than his favorite movie that he apparently didn't care so much about after all.

Dean's heart skipped several beats when Sam said 'Bean'. He remembered when Sam spoke real words for the first time. It was a soft 'bean' that Sam uttered one night before their bath. Dean looked from Sam to John, back to Sam again, and then back to his father. 'Daddy he said my name!' Dean beamed with joy, grabbing up his baby brother in a wet soapy hug as John chuckled. "Sammy," Dean groaned, eyes rolling back in his head before he opened them again and traced his fingers down Sam's angular, bony jaw, resting on the hook of the binky. "Is it wrong that you're sexy as fuck, suckin' on that thing like it's your job?" Dean rasped in a low gravelly voice.

Sam got flustered by Dean's straight statement. His big brother's low voice made him shiver and his cock filling, but that was nothing new. Since Sam hit puberty he was sporting an erection practically half of the time. He leaned his head into Dean's touch and sucked harder around the plastic, enjoying the feeling in his mouth, the purple lion part of the pacifier bouncing up and down fast. "I wanna be your baby," Sam whispered, voice a little unclear because he had something in his mouth.

Dean pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, biting hard. "You can be my baby. You can _definitely_ be my baby." Dean uttered, dragging his hand through Sam's floppy hair, grabbing a fistful in his hand. Dean watched the purple plastic bounce up and down rapidly. The motion alone was almost enough to make Dean cum in his jeans, picturing that Sam's mouth was working around his own cock.

Sam climbed on Dean's lap and pressed flush against him, enjoying the caresses on his scalp and back. He could clearly feel Dean's hardness poking against him, twitching every now and then and Sam couldn't resist the urge to grind down on it softly. He spent the rest of the movie just listening, relaxing on Dean's lap.

In few hours they decided it was time for bed and Sam almost wanted Dean to carry him to their room, but didn't dare to ask. He kept his binky in though, setting it firmly back in his mouth after teeth brushing operation and made his way to bed. Dean was already under the covers, and Sam made a little noise to get his attention. "Bean, a bedtime story, please," he said as softly as he could with his all the time cracking teenager voice. "And tuck me in too!" He added and threw his comforter off of him, it falling to the floor.

Dean chuckled, sliding out of bed with a groan, still half hard in his boxer briefs. He pulled the covers up over Sam's body, and tucked them right up to his chin. He made sure he had enough left over to curl up under himself and make a cocoon like he always used to as a baby. Some days Dean and John would wake up finding Sam had swaddled himself in his blanket like a human baby egg roll. "Is that okay for you?" Dean asked, kissing Sam's forehead gently. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and crossed his legs, making room for his pounding erection. "What kind of story do you want, baby?" he asked Sam, still mesmerized by the way Sam worked at the rubber of the binky, visibly bouncing from the outside.

Sam smiled and sighed contently when Dean tucked him in tight, it felt safe and warm. "Tell me a sexy story," Sam asked, grinning back to Dean's 'seriously'-face. He snorted after a moment of silent and wiggled under the sheets, finding a more comfortable position. "I'm sorry, okay," Sam cleared his throat and thought back, trying to remember all the kids stories there was. "Ugly duckling?" He asked and Dean nodded, smiling. He placed a hand on Sam's stomach and petted there as he told the story, or the parts he remembered from it. Sam listened eyes closed, letting Dean's low voice fill his head and lull him to sleep slowly.

The next morning, Dean groaned, and blinked open his eyes. He stretched out in his bed, looking over at the other side of the room, seeing that Sam had gotten up from his bed. Dean slid out of his bed slowly, rubbing his face to wake himself up, and padded his way into the kitchen. Sam was already sitting at the table with two cups of coffee, drinking one of them. He had his binky in one hand, nervously fiddling with it while he sipped from his mug, sticking it back in his mouth when he was done. "Hey," Dean greeted, walking over to the fridge, pulling out the carton of milk, and then pulling a box of cereal out from the cabinet.

"Hey De," Sam replied brightly, setting his purple treasure down on the table. "Pour me some cereal too, please?" He asked and waited patiently till Dean shoved a bowl of milk and cereal in front of him. He began eating casually, not talking because he knew Dean would not be very responsive yet. Sam's mind was working hard though. He got the idea last night, the idea of getting their baby play one step forward. Sam hadn't gone to the bathroom this morning like he usually did right after waking up, so it was getting kind of hard to sit still. He crossed and uncrossed his legs a few time, still focusing on eating his breakfast and finishing his coffee. Dean was done fast like usual, he shoved the empty bowl aside and opened today's paper that Sam had fetched earlier. Sam still had a few animal shaped pieces floating in his bowl when he decided he didn't want to hold himself any longer. He took his binky and fiddled with it as he tried to relax his abdomen. He didn't have to try very hard, almost immediately he felt the heat spread across his crotch, and as the stream - which was first very slow and shy - got stronger, Sam could hear it dribbling on the wooden chair and floor, wetness spreading all the way to the seat of his jeans. Somewhere in the middle Sam's flow got slower because he was getting hard again, and he didn't even try to hide his enjoyment, letting out a soft moan.

Dean was still half asleep when his eyes were grazing over the paper, studying the obituaries. Just because his family was on a hunt didn't mean he couldn't do some of his own. He didn't register the sounds he heard at first. But when he put the paper down temporarily, he heard it clearer. He looked around the room before landing his gaze on Sam. "Sam...are you...peeing?" he asked, glancing under the table, confirming his suspicions. "What the fuck man??" Dean said, jumping up from his chair as the puddle started spreading towards him. That's when Dean saw the look of pleasure on Sam's face, and the smirk he was sporting. He knew what Sam was trying to do now. "Ohh...I see...did Sammy have an accident?" Dean said in a deeper voice, arousal creeping through as he felt his cheeks heating up.

Sam sighed deeply when he was done. He dropped his grin and looked at Dean with his trademark puppy dog eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible. "I'm sorry, Bean! It was an accident.." Sam said and bit his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. "Are you mad?" He asked softly and put his binky in his mouth, sucking on it instead of his lip. Dean's arousal was obvious as he watched Sam sit there in a puddle of pee, and Dean wasn't the only one whose pants were tented.

"I'm not mad Sammy," Dean went along with Sam's charade. "I guess we'll just have to get you some diapers." Dean smirked, winking at Sam. "Let's get you cleaned up, and then we'll go to the store." Dean walked down the hallway, grabbing a couple towels. Two to clean up with, and one to wrap around Sam as a makeshift diaper until they got to the store to buy some real ones. "In case you need to go, here's something to hold you over." Dean said, breathing heavily.

"Okay, thanks De," Sam smiled happily, following after his brother to the bathroom, very aware of the wet trail he was leaving behind. Tomorrow was going to be Monday, which meant he could not have his precious binky for the whole seven hours he was going to be at school, so maybe if he went in diapers he could still have fun. Sam stopped behind Dean in the bathroom and was just about to open his jeans when he remembered that babies can't open buttons themselves, so he stood there, gripping his t-shirt and waited for his big brother to take care of him.

Dean rolled his sleeves up, slipping his fingers down in Sam's waistband, smiling shyly at the action. He blushed and looked up into Sam's eyes. The had specifically agreed not to do things to each other, even though they clearly had feelings for each other. The most they've done is jerk off in each other's presence. But they couldn't touch, because that would be wrong. So they've kept their distance from each other's private parts, knowing that one touch would be the gateway to worse--or better-- stuff. So the proximity of Dean's hands to Sam's cock was making it hard to function. But he managed to get the button undone, and the zipper down. Dean shoved Sam's wet jeans down his legs, gazing longingly at Sam's dripping, see-through briefs. He hooked his thumbs in the elastic of Sam's underwear, dragging it down his legs. "Spread your legs," Dean said, voice cracking as he swallowed back the urge to grab Sam right then and there. Sam spread his legs like he was told, and Dean slipped the towel between them. He wrapped the towel tightly around Sam's crotch region, making sure it was secure. "There." Dean said after he was done with his work, and Sam stepped out of the wet pile of clothes.

Sam gasped silently and held his breath while Dean helped him out of his wet jeans. When the towel was wrapped around his hips he had to fight back really hard to _not_ to thrust up against the rough material that Dean was pressing against him. He let out a sigh when he was all secured and Dean's hands stopped touching him, allowing his cock to throb a little less. Sam took the pacifier out of his mouth and said "Thank you Bean!", leaning closer to press a wet kiss on his brother's cheek. He remembered the two of them kissing a lot as kids, even on the mouth sometimes, but now it was out of question, no matter how much Sam wanted it. There was one night when they were both pretty drunk and horny - it was one of those nights they jerked off together - and that night Sam had almost kissed Dean, and Dean almost had let Sam do that. Sam's lips had ended up on Dean's chin instead of his lips when the older had dodged clumsily. Sam stepped out of the pile of his clothes kicking them towards Dean.

"Gee, thanks, bitch." Dean smiled sheepishly as he bent down hesitantly to pick up Sam's drenched clothes. The mixture of warm pee, and half of it that was cooling against the air made Dean way too aware of what he was touching. He almost came in his pants before throwing the wet clothes into the bathtub, and turning on the water. He had used all the towels to mop up Sam's mess, and his trail in the hallway. The only one left was currently cradling his brother's dick. So Dean groaned, and wiped his hands off on the front of his shirt, eventually having to take that off as well, and throw it into the bathtub. He wanted to rinse the clothes and towels out first before putting them into the washing machine, just so Dad or Bobby didn't one day wonder why the washer smelled like piss.

"You said a bad word," Sam said knowingly before sitting down on the toilet lid, watching Dean clean it all up. He felt kind of awkward wearing only his t-shirt and the makeshift towel diaper, finding it hard to sit comfortably, so he stood up when the wet clothes were thrown in the washing machine. "I'm cold, De," he whined and wrapped his arms around himself, shivering to make a point. Dean smiled and put his hand on the small of Sam's back, gently pushing him out of the bathroom and ushering him to their room to find them both some clean clothes to wear. Sam realized he had wet his last pair of jeans, so he pulled on gray sweatpants and snatched one of Dean's hoodies to keep him warm enough. He really wanted to get to the store, so he quit his baby while they were dressing.

Dean pulled on some jeans for himself, scoffing, and stealing one of Sam's flannels for himself after he got on his favourite black t-shirt. It was slightly big on him, but that was okay, because he liked wearing Sam's baggy shirts, just as much as Sam loved Dean's spacious hoodies. "C'mon." Dean said, grabbing the keys, "I'll strap you in." Dean smiled, holding his hand out for Sam to follow him to the car.

Sam grabbed Dean's hand eagerly and followed him to the car. He had to walk a little awkwardly because the towel between his legs took a lot of space. Before they were out Sam took his binky out of his mouth and stuck it into his pocket, not wanting to risk neighbors seeing him like that. He had gotten so used to the piece of rubber in his mouth that it actually felt weird when he couldn't have it there. "I want to sit on the front seat!" Sam chirped when they got to the car. Dean opened the door for him and Sam let him buckle the seat belt before he stepped to the other side and sat behind the wheel. Sam gave Dean's crotch a glance, just to see if he was still liking this as much as he did. There was a slight bulge. "You might want to get that down before we go to the store," he said and nodded towards Dean's lap, smiling mischievously.

Dean groaned, digging the heel of his palm into the bulging denim, trying to get rid of his hard on, but the friction only made it worse. Dean bit into his lip, glancing around to see if anyone was within sight of the impala. "Maybe you can fix it for me?" Dean whispered suggestively, licking his lips, and slowly unbuttoning his jeans, slumping down in the seat.

"Dean!" Sam breathed a whisper, feeling the heat rise on his cheeks. "We can't..." His cock ached painfully against the towel that was pressed tightly against him when he thought about swallowing down Dean's dick, it was pretty much all he wanted to do right now, but they both knew they couldn't and they shouldn't and they wouldn't. "But, uh.." Sam squirmed in his seat and cleared his throat, gathering the courage to say what he had in mind. "I could talk you through it.. if you want to," he said quietly. Usually it was Dean who had a dirty mouth, blabbering endlessly about the girls he had fucked or the fantasies he had while they were getting off together, or when Dean was just teasing him. But Sam figured he could do it too. "Or you could watch me," Sam took the pacifier from his pocket, "while I do this." He put his binky in his mouth, sighing around it contently while he subtly slid his hand to his own crotch, gently rubbing through it.

Dean heaved a huge breath, eyes glued to Sam's crotch. Dean immediately stuck his hand down his jeans, but over his boxers, so that he wouldn't get his hands...messy. "Yea, Sammy. Wanna hear your filthy mouth." Dean sighed, breathing heavily already, and he had only just begun touching himself.

Sam pushed the rubber out of his mouth, letting the pacifier fall to his lap so he could talk more clearly. He cleared his throat a few times, trying to think of a way to start it. Dean didn't seem to mind though, he was staring very intently at Sam's lap, working himself at the same time. Sam swallowed once more before opening his mouth. "Do you like this? Watching your baby brother rubbing off right next to you?" His voice was very soft and quiet, and cracking more than usual. Dean's breathy moan encouraged him to go on, and he palmed himself rougher through the thick material, bucking his hips up against his hand to get more friction. "I've been hard all morning, thinking about this - our little game. And it felt sooo good when I peed myself, couldn't hold it any longer," Sam spoke and added few soft moans in there to make it sound hopefully sexier to Dean. "I know you liked that too, I bet you wanted to come right there and then, adding your mess to mine," Sam whimpered at the thought of it, grabbing the base of his dick. "And I think I could go again, to see if this makeshift diaper is any good.. Would you like that?" His voice was breathy, and he really did want to wet himself again.

Dean's head was tilted back, as he thrust up against his palm, moaning, eyes closed, letting Sam's words soak in. But he snapped his attention to Sam's crotch when Sam mentioned him going again. Dean nodded vigorously, not able to form the words. He slowed his motions on his dick, watching Sam's crotch intently, knowing what he was about to do under those layers, and he hoped to make his arousal last until Sam was done.

Sam exhaled sharply as Dean's arousal caused his stomach to twist and burn with lust, his mind was hazy with it. He pushed his hand under the waistband of his sweatpants to get a better hold of his dick while he was trying to will his hard on give in a little. He had to focus to actually push out the little he had left in him, grunting when the liquid spurted out. He gasped at the feeling and started to stroke himself fiercely, feeling the wet heat against his skin. He really wanted Dean to feel it, but he didn't dare to ask. "It's so warm," he moaned and felt his toes curling in his shoes, knowing release was close.

"Ffffuck," Dean shook with orgasm beside Sam, as he had so many times before. He rubbed himself through the duration of his orgasm, toes wiggling in his shoes. He looked up at Sam's face, knowing that his brother's pants were wet again, but only him and Sam knew that. "Now we gotta both walk around with soiled pants." Dean said, after clearing his throat, smiling blissfully at Sam.

"Y-yeah," Sam panted and drew his hand away from his throbbing dick, not letting himself come to make the trip to the store more exciting. Sam answered Dean's smile with one himself before Dean zipped his jeans up again and started the car. The nearest store was pretty close, barely a five minute drive, and the closer they got the more nervous Sam got. By the time they were walking in Sam's hands were shaking a little and he was constantly looking around, trying to see if anyone he knew would see them. "You pay for them," he whispered and nudged Dean's side, hoping that at least one of them would keep his cool and buy adult size diapers like it was everyday business.

"Chillax, Sammy. You're looking into this too much." Dean gave a relaxing smile, leaning into Sam's side reassuringly. He walked straight to the aisle with adult diapers. He knew where they would most likely be. Because they're usually next to the 'feminine products' which are usually next to the condoms. And Dean certainly knew where those were. "Look, you just pick it up, sling it under your arm, and if anyone asks, they're for gramps who just can't seem to make it into the bathroom in time." Dean winked at Sam, nudging him back towards the front of the store. The way this store was laid out amused Dean. It had the birth control in the aisle directly behind the aisle with all the baby supplies in it. Dean whistled softly, catching Sam's attention, subtly adjusting himself, beginning to feel the uncomfortableness of cum in his shorts. "Sam. We've struck gold." Dean smiled, sucking into the aisle. "What other kinds of baby shit do we--you--want?" Dean asked, blushing, embarrassed about the fact that he liked this so much. His gaze rested on a sippy cup/baby bottle duo, both clear blue with flecks of glimmer in it.

Sam looked around, making sure there were no one around before he followed Dean to the aisle. "These might be a little harder to explain," Sam complained but studied the items in awe. It felt thrilling to think about it, about drinking his refreshments out of a sippy, about letting Dean to feed him from the bottle. Blush was rising on Sam's cheeks again as he reached out and traced a finger over one of the packages. "If you want to.. I guess we could buy these too," he shrugged and tried to remain casual, like he didn't suddenly need this like air. Dean nodded in approval and Sam grabbed the closest bottle. His eyes caught on brand new pacifiers, and without thinking it over or asking Dean he grabbed a double set, along with a pack of baby wipes. For a second he thought about buying baby food too, to make it look more like that he was actually shopping for an actual baby and not himself. He ditched the idea when he realized he'd have to go to the other side of the store to get them, and just took the diaper package Dean was handing him. Now he had his arms full of baby stuff for himself, and he was still scared to go and actually pay for them. "Maybe we just walk out with these?" Sam suggested half jokingly, making Dean chuckle and lightly punch him on the shoulder. "I'm so nervous I might piss myself," Sam added in a low voice, sticking his tongue out to make a face to Dean before he turned around and began the walk of shame to the cash register.

Dean took the baby items from Sam, leaving him with the bag of diapers. "Here. You go up first, give your gramps spiel, check out. Then in a couple minutes, I'll go to a different register with the baby stuff, and they'll just think I'm a teen who got in trouble." Dean suggested, handing Sam a credit card from his wallet. He sent Sam on his way, and hung back in the aisles for a bit. He roamed around the baby section, looking over a few things, and found a stuffed black labrador. Dean smirked at the stuffed animal, picked it up, and added it to his pile, deeming it safe to proceed to the checkout lines.

Sam sighed and walked to the check out, wondering why he had to be the one who payed for the diapers instead of baby stuff. He avoided eye contact with the cashier and barely even said hello. When the pack was paid for he practically ran out of the store and to the Impala, only to realize he had to wait there for Dean to unlock the doors. Sometimes he really hated his hormones and weird kinks for getting him in these kind of situations.

Dean took his time at the register, picking up a few candy bars, and a pack of gum along with his haul. He smiled flirtatiously at the cashier, who beamed, and did all but gush 'awww' at all of the baby materials he was purchasing. If she only knew. He thanked her, twice, before hurrying out of the store, chuckling as he saw Sam looking around nervously, standing against the impala. "Alright cool your jets Sammy, I had to pick up a little something extra." Dean said, unlocking the car and tossing the bags in the back. He helped Sam into the passenger seat, and buckled him in again. He got into the driver's seat before he reached back to soft through the bags. "Close your eyes baby," Dean said softly, pulling the puppy out of the bag, and laying it in Sam's hands. "Just thought I'd get you a little somethin' extra." Dean smiled, rubbing his fingers across Sam's back.

Sam opened his eyes immediately when he felt the soft material touching his palms. There was a cute labrador staring at him with big brown eyes, and he stared back. "Huh," Sam said as he couldn't come up with anything better. "Thanks, I guess."  Sam blushed a little when Dean called him like that, and his touch was burning through Sam's clothes. He wanted to lean against it and encourage the other to touch him more, but instead he petted the stuffed animal quickly and smiled. Sam never had any favorite toys when he was a kid, usually hugging a pillow if he needed a bed buddy, so he was really liking this surprise. The ride back felt too long, Sam felt the cooling wetness in his clothes becoming uncomfortable and he really /really/ wanted to try all the things they had just bought.

"And we're back" Dean said, pulling into park in front of Bobby's house. Dean sighed, looking over at Sam, and smirked a bit. "Back to the fun?" he unhooked Sam's seatbelt, and got out of the car, taking up the grocery bags before opening Sam's car door. He was still clinging onto the animal, and Dean knew he made a good choice. Once they got inside, Dean demanded that they change. He, out of his damp boxers, and Sam, into a real diaper. He ripped one from the bag, and gestured for Sam to follow him. "Lay down on the couch." Dean said, voice shakily, as he eyed the box of baby wipes nervously.

Sam was eager to obey, but before he did he fished the hoodies big pocket for his pacifier, showing it to Dean. "Baby's gotta have his binky," he said softly and put the thing safely in his mouth, then laying down on the couch, leaving his legs up so it'd be easier for Dean to strip him. When his jeans were gone they could both see the damp patch on the front of the towel and Sam was happy he couldn't pee more than that before. "Good thing we didn't trust these.." Sam said absently.

"Yeah..." Dean muttered, gaze transfixed on the wet patch. He dared to lay a hand on it, feeling the dampness against his palm. Even with the little amount that Sam went, the towel was soaked through. Dean exhaled shakily. "Could just get you off another time through this towel." Dean said snarkily, knowing that Sam would not allow that to happen, and he really shouldn't want to do it either. Dean cleared his head, and unfastened the towel-wrap. "Lift up," Dean said, tapping the back of Sam's thighs. Dean quickly slid the diaper under Sam's ass. He brought it slowly up between Sam's legs, clearing his throat and pausing. "Um...I'm gonna have to...touch you, Sammy." Dean said, hands turning clammy, cheeky becoming rosy.

Sam was biting hard on the rubber in his mouth as he tried very hard not to moan when Dean suggested on getting him off through the towel. It wouldn't be actually touching if there was a piece of fabric between them... But Sam didn't have time to say yes or no, when Dean was already ordering his hips up and setting the padded material against his butt. When Dean stated the obvious, there was a short silence before Sam nodded slowly, trying to cool his nerves so his skin would stop being so oversensitive. He was fully hard again and thought he might actually shoot without any kind of touch. The tension between them was killing him. "It's just for the game," Sam said quietly when Dean looked hesitant, his hands hovering over Sam's crotch.

Dean nodded. Of course, it was just for the game. It wasn't like he was gonna give him a handjob. He was just pushing his dick into place. No big deal, right? Wrong. Dean took a deep breath, grabbing Sam's pulsing dick, tucking it down into the diaper. His hand lingered, wanting to stay there forever, but he forced himself to pull it from Sam's member, and fasten the diaper. He exhaled shakily when Sam was finally covered up. "There." Dean rasped, patting Sam's tummy, and quickly retreating into the bedroom to change his own pants.

Sam thought he was going to pass out. Blood was thrumming in his ears and he was this close to lose it all over Dean's hand, even though the touch was there barely a few seconds. All he could do was whine and keep his eyes tightly closed, until Dean's hand was gone, and so was Dean. Being on the edge for so many times, Sam couldn't take it anymore. He palmed himself through the thick material between his legs, loving the feel and the sound of it, taking only a few gropes before he was coming hard, the diaper absorbing it all like it should. Sam heard steps and he sat up quickly, removing his hand from his crotch and trying to look casual, but his flushed cheeks and uneven breathing probably would give him away.

Dean could hear the rustle of Sam's diaper as he walked back into the room. He smirked when he saw Sam's rosy cheeks, and the light sheen on his forehead. "Likin' those diapers, are you?" Dean said as he returned to the room. He sat down next to Sam in his fresh clothes, scooting up next to his brother. "You wanna try out your bottle? What do you want in it?" Dean asked, somehow not able to take his eyes off the material of Sam's diaper.

Sam knew Dean knew and he mumbled a soft 'yeah I like them'. He leaned close to Dean when he sat next to him and laid his head on his shoulder, inhaling his brother's familiar, safe scent. "I don't know, beer?" Sam suggested half jokingly, the binky falling out of his mouth as he spoke. Dean snorted and nudged him to get a better answer. "I want juice?" Sam lifted his head up a bit to look at Dean, and suddenly noticing that he was really close, and he really wanted to kiss Dean. Instead of doing anything weird and wrong he pressed his head quickly down again, rubbing his face on Dean's fresh shirt.

Dean leaned into Sam's head smiling against his hair. "Okay, coming right up." Dean said, kissing the top of Sam's head. He didn't want to move though. He wanted to stay here with Sam on his shoulder forever. But eventually he reached for the bottle in the grocery bag. He stood up slowly, and walked to the kitchen. Bobby didn't have much of anything. But it was more than the boys were usually used to in a fridge. He found a carton of Apple juice, pouring some in the brand new bottle. He screwed the lid on, making sure the juice could come out of the rubber part. "Here, be careful it's really cold." Dean smiled, knowing that babies don't like things too hot or too cold.

Sam was about to reach for the bottle, but quickly drew his hands back on his lap, opening his mouth instead, waiting for Dean to feed him. Dean got the idea and sat down beside Sam, who was now scooting closer and getting on to his brother's lap. He was sitting sideways, legs on the couch and it was a little awkward because he was so tall, but eventually they found a good position for Sam to suck on the nipple of the bottle and drink the juice. While Dean held the bottle, Sam had his hands free and didn't miss a chance to stroke Dean's chest over the shirt, slowly and gently, making the moment that much more intimate.

Dean held his hand at the nape of Sam's neck, feeling the heat coming off of him. "Good boy," Dean whispered, staring lustfully at Sam's Adam's apple as he gulped down the juice. Dean sighed erotically as Sam stroked his chest.

Sam finished his bottle quite quickly, but he didn't get off of Dean's lap. Instead he curled up more and wrapped his arms around his big brother, snuggling as close as possible. "Thank you, Bean, it was good," Sam said softly and nosed at Dean's hair. They stayed like that for quite a long time, both being silent, just listening to the other one breathe. Dean was caressing Sam's back absently under his shirt and Sam was reveling in the feeling he thought was love. Soon, however, one of Sam's physical feelings took over, the uncomfortable fullness in his stomach. He groaned softly and pushed himself of Dean's lap who looked like an abandoned puppy. "Be right back," Sam smiled. "Just going to the bathroom."

"Wha--you're wearing your diaper...why do you need to get up?" Dean asked, eyes wide, pouting. He wasn't ready for Sam to move off of his lap yet, especially not when it was only to use the bathroom, which he could do right in his pants.

"Well, you know," Sam looked away and twisted on his place. "I don't have to _pee_ ," he said and tried to put meaning into that sentence. Before Dean could respond he was already walking backwards towards the bathroom.

"Hey." Dean whistled to get Sam's attention. When Sam turned back to look at him, Dean smirked, and spread his legs. He patted his lap as if to say 'take a seat'. "Sammy, please?" Dean begged.

 

Sam blushed bright red when he realized what Dean was suggesting. The thought was intriguing but somehow too much for Sam to decide on right at the moment. "Dean! You're crazy," he huffed and and made a weird hand gesture at his brother, not really knowing what he wanted to say with that. He babbled something incoherent, like trying to come up with an excuse, before he just decided to flee the room and make his way to the toilet.

Dean sighed. He tossed his head back against the couch. He found himself wanting more from Sam. He wanted _everything_. And he thought of a way he could get it. "Gonna go get us some dinner, Sammy!" Dean called, and dashed out of the house.

Dean went to the drug store first. He scoped the aisles out before finding what he was looking for. He picked up a bottle of laxatives and turned it over in his hand. He smirked, and looked around, shoving it in his coat pocket. He had stolen a couple things in his life. (When he was young and naive, and couldn't pass for a legal adult even with a fake ID.) This was one of those things that Dean simply didn't want to get in line and pay for. He 'browsed around' a bit more before leaving the store innocently. Dean went next to the local In-N-Out burger. "Two double cheeseburger meals." Dean said plainly when he approached the counter. Seemed like an innocent enough order, but he knew what the greasy food and layers of cheese would do to Sam. Especially if he used some of his special pills on him later.

Sam was studying in the kitchen by the time Dean got back, bringing dinner with him. "Hey there," Sam greeted and slammed his book, his stomach growling in a demand for food. "What did you get?" Sam asked eagerly and peered over to the bag Dean was holding. Soon Sam got handed a double cheese and a coke, making the boy very happy about his favourite burger. "Wow, thanks. Been awhile since you last let me eat one of these," Sam grinned at his brother before digging into his meal.

Dean smirked, nodding and watching Sam unwrap the cheeseburger. He figured for this meal, they weren't in character with the game anymore. "So after this what do you say we hit the hay? You got school tomorrow." Dean asked, yawning at the end of his statement. Dean had plans for the next morning already. He took a large bite of his cheeseburger, watching Sam do the same, heart fluttering in his chest.

Sam ate his dinner happily and after that they went to the their room, planning to get some sleep. Sam shed his clothes so he was only wearing the diaper, grabbed his labrador and binky and laid on his bed, waiting for Dean to come and tuck him in. "You know.. sometimes babies don't want to sleep alone," Sam said when Dean was leaning over him, petting his hair. It had been months since they last slept in a same bed, and that had been just because there had only been two beds in the motel room, one for them and one for their dad. But Sam craved the closeness, wanted to fall asleep in Dean's arms, head tucked safely under his chin, waking up to the feel of his brother's morning wood against his back, and before his thoughts got any dirtier he shook his head and asked "So.. Sleep with me?"

Dean smiled at the thought of cuddling his little brother as he fell asleep. "Sure, Sammy." Dean stripped of his clothing, leaving his undershirt and boxer briefs on. He climbed into bed with Sam, wrapping his limbs around Sam's overgrown teenage form. Dean looked straight into Sam's sleepy eyes, and his gaze fell to his binky as Sam sucked hard on it, causing it to bounce up and down. Dean smiled, comforted by this action. "Goodnight Sammy." Dean whispered, kissing his forehead, then laying his head back down to watch Sam's binky move as Sam's tongue worked on it in his mouth until the motions slowed, stopping periodically, meaning that Sam was soon going to be fast asleep.

Sam woke up to the irritating sound of his alarm. He hit the clock so it would shut up, and snuggled close to the body beside him, then smiled widely as he realized it was Dean, and they had slept like this the whole night. "Wake up," Sam said quietly, smiling at Dean's sleepy frown. "You're gonna have to drive me to school so you must get up too," he reminded Dean and slung one arm over his chest. "Also I was thinking.." Sam started and drew a little circles on his brother's chest with a fingertip. "Would it be okay if you had to change me in a minute?" That question seemed to rid Dean from the last of his sleep. Sam was eager to try the diaper,  and why not now since he was already wearing them and totally ready to go, in fact his bladder was aching with all the urine he had held all night.

"You gonna go?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily, propping himself up on his elbow. Dean wanted to feel Sam's heat as he released his bladder. "Can I--um--can I feel?" Dean asked hesitantly. He had in fact touched Sam's dick last night to put his diaper on, so laying his hand on the outside of the material would be nothing. He was blushing wildly though, wanting to just grip Sam through his diaper and jerk him until he was a writhing mess. But he would settle for a hand between Sam's thighs.

"Yes!" Sam said immediately when he heard the question,  but realized it was maybe too eager and cleared his throat, blushing. "I mean.. if you want to you can.." He said with a sheepish smile. Dean moved closer and Sam spread his legs a little, inviting Dean to place his hand between Sam's legs. Sam exhaled slowly, relaxing his body and letting his eyes fall closed. He felt a twinge in his abdomen right before he started to let go, his morning piss flooding out with force. It spread fast all over the diaper and Sam could feel the material expanding between his legs. Sam knew that Dean was liking this more than he should, and he couldn't blame him, instead he decided to put on a little show, and he pressed on his stomach lightly and moaned softly with relief. "That feels so good," he breathed out as he continued peeing, tilting his hips up a little against Dean's hand.

"Mmm," Dean moaned throatily, pressing his hand harder into Sam's diaper. "Yeah, feels great Sammy." Dean said, voice groggy from sleep and arousal. "Shit, you really soaked this thing," Dean said as he felt the diaper's firmness, having expanded with liquid. "Gotta change you before you go to school, or else you'll leak everywhere." Dean said, smirking. "Hey, how about, whenever you go in your diaper during class, text me. That way I can picture you pissing yourself while no one else but us knows about it." Dean said, rubbing his hand up Sam's stomach.

"And you can spend the whole day jerking off?" Sam smirked and nudged Dean's shoulder gently with his head. "But yeah, I think I can inform you whenever I pee." Sam winked and then crawled out of the bed. He usually never used the school's bathrooms simply because he rarely needed to, but he figured he could drink a little extra this morning so he'd have something to wet his fresh diaper with. "Now change me, De," Sam asked with his soft voice he used whenever he tried to sound more like a kid and less like a teenager.

 

Sam really didn't want to leave, especially now that Dean and him were having so much fun together, but here he was, sitting in math and scribbling numbers on his notebook. It was almost mid-day and Sam had already texted Dean once, telling him that he wet himself a little. Sam had found out it was way harder to let go of the control of his bladder in public than at home, but he managed. Sam felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and dug it out when the teacher wasn't looking. It was Dean, asking how he was doing. _A little weird, think I'm sick or something_ , Sam answered and stuck the phone in his pocket again. He really had been having this weird feeling in his stomach since morning - twisting and growling and just hurting, and it felt like it was getting worse by the time.

Dean reclined back in his seat, smiling down at his phone. His plan seemed to be working. He knew that Sam didn't use the bathroom this morning, except for what he did in his diaper. That, and the cheeseburger he gave him last night, and the laxative pill he dissolved in Sam's breakfast...he should be having to go pretty bad by the time the school day's over--if he makes it that long. _Was it something you ate? Maybe too much cheese?_ Dean played it off as it was a minor thing, sending the reply to his brother. He closed his eyes and smiled, imagining Sam sitting in class, with his diaper secretly wet underneath his clothes, and squirming around, stomach rumbling.

Sam smiled at Dean's reply and wrote quickly, _No such thing as too much cheese_. He put his phone away and tried to focus on the math problems for the rest of the class, but it was hard, having the problem of his own. By the end of the lesson Sam's weird feeling had turned into nothing else than having to empty his bowels as soon as possible. He was really squirmy, changing his position all the time to make himself a little less uncomfortable but nothing seemed to work. Finally the bell rang and Sam grabbed his stuff, half running to his locker, not caring about the crinkling of his diaper that others may or may have not heard. He dialed Dean and tried to find a less crowded place. Dean picked up fast. "Hey, can you pick me up early? My stomach hurts really bad," he explained in a low voice, but Dean seemed to have heard him. Sam could have gone and used the school's bathroom, but really didn't want to risk anybody walking in while he was emptying himself, he had a feeling it wouldn't be the most quiet shit he has ever taken, and he was shy about it anyway with any others than Dean.

Dean smirked on the other end of the phone call. "It's gonna take me a while to get to the school, Sammy." Dean said, not moving from his current position. He wanted to make it last as long as possible. "If you have to shit, why don't you just go?" Dean said, finally getting up slowly, pulling on his sneakers and grabbing his keys. "Hold on, just, write yourself a note from dad, I'll come get you in a second." Dean told Sam. They always got themselves out of school by writing a note from their dad, since no one has actually ever seen his real signature--but usually Sam had to have a good reason for it.

Sam gave a displeased grunt at Dean's suggestion of filling his diaper more, but was pleased that he was about to get a ride home. After writing the note and passing it on Sam was standing in the school's parking lot, stepping from one foot to another. Sam sighed with relief when he saw the Impala driving towards him, stopping right beside him. Quickly he hopped in and made sure to press his ass tightly against the seat, hoping to rid some of the pressure in his belly. "Please hurry," Sam said instead of greeting Dean, staring at the dashboard with a frown. He was actually starting to fear that he couldn't control himself until they got home.

 

Dean could see Sam visibly distraught. He bit his lip, feeling a little bad. But not so much when he remembered that Sam could get rid of the pain at any given moment. "Sam, if it hurts that much you _need_ to go. Just let it go." Dean said softly, glancing between the road, and Sam--with furrowed brow and glistening forehead.

"No!" Sam barked, upset that Dean even suggested such a thing. He would not give his brother a one more reason to tease him about something for the rest of their lives. Sam's stomach churned and he almost felt he was going to be sick from the pain, and letting it just go seemed suddenly like a good idea. "I don't want to, Dean," Sam said shakily and clutched his stomach. "It's messy and embarrassing.." His eyes were actually tearing up from the overwhelming need to go, the pain, Dean being right there, everything.

"Shhh," Dean said, reaching a hand over, rubbing Sam's stomach soothingly, right where it hurt the most. "Not embarrassing. Don't care how messy it is. Just want you to do it in your diaper." Dean said, licking his lips, glancing over at Sam for a moment. "I need you to." Dean urged Sam, removing his hand from Sam's stomach, moving it to his own crotch, adjusting the material there, making room for his evident arousal.

Sam's gaze followed Dean's hand from his stomach to Dean's crotch. "Oh God, Dean," Sam whispered barely audible, and he wasn't sure if he was more shocked or just amazed at how Dean was getting off on this. Usually it was Sam with the kinky ideas. "Are you sure?" He asked and adjusted himself on the seat, but the movement was too much for him, his waste demanding a way out. "Nevermindcantholdit," Sam said through gritted teeth and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He didn't have to push or anything, he simply just leaned forward and stopped holding on and in that second his diaper was being filled with warm softness. Sam's face was burning with shame, but he couldn't deny the pleasure this all gave him - the immense relief, the dirtywrongness of it, the fact that he could hear Dean gasp beside him. "I'm sorry," Sam whined somewhere in the middle, nearly not done yet.

"Don't be. Don't be Sammy." Dean moaned, having trouble keeping his eyes on the road. His eyes darted repeatedly to Sam's crotch and ass, fearing that the contents of the diaper might come out of the back of Sam's jeans. But somehow that made him even hornier. "How's it feel baby?" Dean asked, gripping the steering wheel harder.

Sam moaned as he pushed the last out of him and found himself shaking and panting. "Feels..warm," Sam said, not wanting to admit to himself or Dean that he actually might like this feeling. He was aware how full the back of his diaper was and decided it’s for the best if he didn't sit back down on his load, in fear of it leaking out the sides. In few short minutes Dean stopped the car in the yard and the both got up. Sam was standing awkwardly with his legs spread, the mass hanging between his thighs. "I wish I were an actual baby, you'd have to carry me inside.." he mumbled and took a few hesitant steps toward the house, feeling it all move and spread around his cheeks.

Dean smirked, taking a step closer to Sam. "Guess it's your lucky day." He hooked an arm behind Sam's knees, and one around his torso. He slipped his hand under Sam's armpit, and carried him into the house. "Where would you like to do this? On the bed?" Dean said suggestively, but both he and Sam knew they were talking about changing Sam's diaper. "Unless, you don't want changed yet..." Dean said, voice low.

"Deaaan," Sam pouted up at Dean and blushed at his suggestion. "I want into a fresh one. On the bed. But maybe grab some towels?" Sam said and clung on his brother - who was way stronger than he thought, it has been long since they sparred the last time and apparently Dean has formed a lot more muscle, without Sam even noticing. He got carried to the bed and waited for Dean to get all he needed for the cleanup process, and Sam thought they maybe should do this in the bathroom, but didn't say anything, he'd never put down a chance to do things with Dean in bed. When Dean emerged from the door to their room, Sam laid down on his back and lifted his hips up so Dean could slip a towel under him to be safe. Something was still missing though. "De.. Want my binky!" Sam asked and looked up at Dean with pleading eyes, biting at his bottom lip.

Dean smirked and reached over to the table, grabbing one of the new binkies out of the package. "Here you go," Dean said sweetly, placing the binky between Sam's lips. He grabbed the container of baby wipes, and a new diaper. He slowly unbuttoned Sam's jeans, pulling them down his legs. "Fuck," Dean breathed as he saw how distended Sam's diaper was, hung down between his legs. Dean ran a hand over the material adoringly before he undid the sticky tabs on the sides of the diaper. He pulled the diaper away, revealing its contents. Dean lifted Sam's ankles up onto his shoulders, and grabbed a baby wipe.

Sam sighed contently around the rubber that was put in his mouth and closed his eyes again. Dean took his time with cleaning Sam up, wiping carefully all of the mess away and tossing the used tissues in the bin. No matter how much Sam tried to avoid his cock getting stiff, he couldn't, with Dean seeing _everything_ and touching him in the most intimate places. Sam was sure Dean gave his hole a few extra swipes, just to see Sam wince and twitch on the bed. Finally Dean took a fresh diaper and covered Sam up quickly, and Sam wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

 

~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want more to this story!!


End file.
